Private Lesson
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. SEQUEL UP " Ituuuuuu... Weewee Songsaenim kenapa lebih besar daripada punya Hunnie. " SEHUN. " Eemm.. Apa Sehun mau melakukan sesuatu dengan Saem? " JONGIN. Just PWP. Mohon Reviewnya.
1. Chapter 1

PRIVATE LESSON

.

KAIHUN ( PEDO KAI ( 28tahun ) Little Hunnie ( 12tahun ) )

.

RATED M

.

REQUEST BY PRINCESSEHUN412

.

JUJU JONGODULT

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Kamu salah mengerjakannya lagi, Hun. Ada apa? Bukankah kamu selalu mudah memahami apa yang songsaenim ajarkan? "

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. " Aahh, tidak ada apa apa songsaenim. " Jawabnya gelisah.

Jongin yang bingung melihat Sehun berkeringat mengira muridnya ini sedang sakit. " Hei, apa Sehun sedang sakit? Lihat kamu berkeringat banyak " Ia mengusap peluh di dahi Sehun, membuat Sehun berjengit terkejut.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. " Tidak apa apa songsaenim. "

Jongin menghembuskan napas. " Hei, Sehun, bukankah songsaenim sudah pernah bilang kalau Sehun ada masalah bisa menceritakan pada songsaenim. "

Sehun menggigit pensil, ia melirik takut pada Jongin. " Songsaenim... Itu... " ia melirik ke selangkangan Jongin. " itu... " tunjuknya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, lalu mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sehun. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat ritsleting celananya tidak tertutup.

" Oohh... Maaf. " Ia langsung menutup ritsleting celananya.

Sehun yang malu langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas yang ada diatas meja dan tumpah mengenai celana Jongin.

" Aaahhh Maaf Songsaenim. " Ucap Sehun, dengan cepat ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap air tumpahan dicelana Jongin.

Tanpa sengaja menekan nekan kejantanan Jongin.

" Hun.. Cu.. Cukup. "

Sehun mendongak, bingung melihat wajah merah Jongin. " Ada apa Songsaenim? Hunnie hanya ingin membersihkan air yang tumpah dicelana Songsaenim. Eehh? Kenapa ini menonjol? " dengan polosnya Sehun menekan nekan kejantanan Jongin yang mulai mengeras.

" Sehun... Berhentii.. " Dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangan Sehun.

" Ooohh.. Maaf songsaenim. " Sehun menunduk malu. " Songsaenim? "

" Ya. "

" Hunnie boleh bertanya? "

Jongin mencoba tersenyum. " Tentu saja boleh. Nahh Sehun mau bertanya apa? "

Sehun kembali melirik selangkangan Jongin. Jongin yang risih meletakkan satu tangannya untuk menutupi.

" Ke.. Kenapa punya Hunnie dan punya Songsaenim berbeda? " Tanya Sehun takut takut.

" Apanya yang berbeda, eem? " Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Itu, " Tunjuk Sehun pada kejantanan Jongin. " kenapa besar? "

" Huh? " Jongin benar benar bingung sekarang.

Sehun dengan kesal menunjuk kembali kejantanan Jongin. " Ituuuuuu... Weewee Songsaenim kenapa lebih besar daripada punya Hunnie. " pegangnya pada kejantanannya.

" Weewee? " Bingung Jongin. Ia menunduk lalu memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang sedang memegang kejantanannya.

" Eemmm weewee. " Angguk Sehun. " Kenapa punya Songsaenim besar? "

Jongin menyeringai, ini kesempatannya, sudah lama ia mengincar Sehun, tapi karena Sehun adalah anak muridnya ia tidak berani melakukan hal apapun. Perasaannya hanya ia pendam. Tapi sekarang Sehun sudah membangunkan singa yang tidur dalam dirinya.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, dan meletakkannya di selangkangannya tepat di atas kejantanannya yang terbalut celana. " Ini besar karena mu, Hunnie. " bisiknya.

Sehun mengerut geli merasakan hembusan napas Jongin di lehernya. " Ka.. Karena Hunnie? "

" Eemm.. Apa Sehun mau melakukan sesuatu dengan Saem? " Jongin mulai mengecup cuping telinga Sehun.

" Melakukan apa Songsaenim? "

" Eemmm, Sehunnie suka tidak sama Saem? " Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan memandang wajah manis Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit, terlihat sangat manis. " Tentu saja, Hunnie suka dengan Saem. "

Jongin berdiri, dan menarik lengan Sehun, tanpa kata Sehun mengikuti Jongin. Ia bingung tapi tetap tidak bertanya hanya diam mengikuti Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangan Sehun diatas meja, menyingkirkan kursi yang menghalanginya, lalu berdiri dibelakang tubuh Sehun, memeluk.

" Saem? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Jongin. Panggil Saem, Jongin. " Bisik Jongin. Ia mulai melepas celana pendek Sehun, sambil menurunkan, jemarinya mengelus kulit paha Sehun.

" Aahhh, Jongin.. Gelii.. "

Jongin mengecup pipi pantat Sehun, sebelum berdiri. Satu tangannya mengangkat satu kaki Sehun dan diletakkan di atas meja.

Sehun berusaha menurunkan kakinya, ia malu. Tapi Jongin menahan keras.

" Joo... Jongin.. Hunnie malu. "

Jongin tersenyum. " Tidak perlu malu. "

Sehun menunduk. " Weewee Hunnie kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa keras. " rengeknya.

" Oh, weewee Hunnie sudah mengeras, ya. " Goda Jongin. Ia tertawa dalam hati saat mengatakan kejantanannya dengan nama weewee. Tangannya melingkupi kejantanan Sehun dan mulai mengurutnya.

Sehun yang terkejut dengan sensasi yang pertama kali ia rasakan, melengkungkan tubuhnya, membuat pantatnya terantuk kejantanan Jongin.

" Aaahhh... Nngghhh.. " Desah Sehun.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu mengambil satu pensil. Sambil terus mengurut kejantanan Sehun, Jongin mengarahkan ujung pensil yang tumpul di depan hole Sehun, menggesek gesekkannya.

Precum mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanan Sehun, dan Jongin memanfaatkan precumnya untuk membasahi ujung pensil, dan hole Sehun. Jongin memutar ujung pensil di depan hole Sehun, dan terus memutarnya sampai pensil masuk ke dalam hole Sehun.

" Sa.. Saeemm.. Aahhhh... Apa yang saem laku.. Aahhh... "

" Jongin... Bukan saem.. "

Jongin memasukkan pensil lebih dalam, dan meremas kejantanan Sehun. Pensil ia diamkan didalam hole, Ia menggesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang di pantat kenyal Sehun. Kedua tangannya masing masing mengurut kejantanan dan testis Sehun.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, perasaan aneh terasa di kejantanannya. " Jonginniiee... Hunnie ingin pipis.. Nnnnhhhh... "

Jongin terus mengurut kejantanan Sehun, sambil memberikan kecupan kecil dileher mulus Sehun.

" Aaahhhh... Aaahhhh... Hunniee.. Mmmhhhh pipisss... Aaahhh... " Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat cairan spermanya keluar dan membasahi meja serta bukunya, dan juga tangan Jongin.

Sehun berpaling menghadap Jongin sambil menggigit bibirnya. " Hikss.. Maafkan Hunnie. Hunnie sudah mengotori tangan Jonginnie. " Rengeknya. " Tapi.. Tapi ini salah Jonginnie, Jonginnie memainkan weewee Hunnie jadi Hunnie tidak bisa menahan pipis. "

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Sehun, lalu mengecup sekilas bibirnya. " Hei, jangan menangis. " Lalu mengecup kedua mata Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh kecil Sehun, mendudukkannya ke atas meja.

" Aahhh... " Desah Sehun tiba tiba melompat ke tubuh Jongin.

Jongin kaget, membuat tubuhnya terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh Sehun menindih tubuh Jongin.

" Aahhh. " " Aauuu.. "

Jongin dan Sehun sama sama mengeluarkan suara yang berbeda disaat bersamaan.

" Eemmm... " Sehun mendesah dileher Jongin. Membuat bulu kuduk Jongin meremang merasakan desah napas Sehun.

" Kenapa Hun? Kenapa tiba tiba melompat? " Tanya Jongin.

" Jo... Jonginnie lupa mengeluarkan pensil yang ada dipantat Hunnie. Saat Hunnie duduk, pensilnya menekan sesuatu didalam Hunnie jadi Hunnie kaget. " Jelas Sehun tanpa sadar menggesekkan tubuhnya.

Jongin menyeringai saat menyadari pensil yang ia masukkan pada hole Sehun tadi masih berada di dalam. Sepertinya saat ia mendudukkan Sehun tadi ujung pensil mengenai prostat anak muridnya itu.

" Apa itu tadi terasa enak? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun, mengarah ke pantat sintal Sehun yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Tangannya kembali mengeluar masukkan pensil membuat tubuh Sehun kembali terhentak nikmat.

" Aaahhh... Nnnnhhhh... "

Setelah beberapa saat menggoda hole Sehun dengan pensil, Jongin mengeluarkan pensil dan melemparnya asal. " Hei, Sehunnie mau merasakan yang lebih besar dan lebih enak? " bibirnya terus mengecup pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. " Lebih besar dan lebih enak? "

" Bagaimana apa Sehunnie mau? "

Sehun menunduk malu, pipinya memerah tapi ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan. Jongin tersenyum melihat perilaku manis anak muridnya ini.

" Kalau begitu, bisa Sehunnie lepaskan celanaku? " Pinta Jongin.

" Kenapa harus dilepas? " Tanya Sehun polos.

" Well, kalau tidak dilepas bagaimana bisa aku membuat Sehunnie merasakan nikmat lagi. "

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sehun bangun, lalu mulai membuka kancing dan ritsleting jeans Jongin. Saat Sehun ingin menurunkan jeans, Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membantunya menurunkan jeans beserta bokser yang ia kenakan.

Sehun menatap tajam kejantanan besar Jongin yang sudah sangat menegang. Jongin menyeringai, ia membawa tangan Sehun ke kejantanannya.

" Benar benar berbeda dengan weewee Hunnie. " Ucap Sehun polos. Ia menggenggam kejantanan Jongin lumayan keras. " Weewee Jongin besar dan ehhh.. kenapa keras? " Ia memainkan kejantanan Jongin dengan santainya.

Euughhh, inginnya Jongin menyerang Sehun saat itu juga tapi untunglah ia masih bisa menahan diri. " Jangan digenggam seperti itu Hun. Harusnya Hunnie menggerakkannya seperti ini. " Jongin membawa tangan Sehun naik turun, mengurut kejantanannya.

Sehun terkikik saat merasakan tekstur keras kejantanan Jongin. Membuat Jongin dikabuti perasaan bingung dan nikmat.

" Apa yang lucu, Hun? "

Sehun duduk dipangkuan Jongin, lalu mendekatkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanannya Jongin. Ia lalu membandingkannya. " Lihat Jonginnie. " Ucapnya. " Weewee Jonginnie begitu keras dan besar, sedangkan weewee Hunnie terasa lembut. Hunnie juga ingin weewee Hunnie besar. " Ucapnya polos.

" Harusnya Sehunnie ingin dada dan pantat Hunnie saja yang besar, weewee Sehunnie tidak perlu besar. " Ucap Jongin.

" Eehh, kenapa Hunnie hanya dada dan pantat Hunnie yang boleh besar? " Tanya Sehun polos sambil masing masing tangannya menyentuh pantat dan dadanya.

Jongin menjilat nipple mungil Sehun. " Well, karena mempunyai dada dan pantat besar lebih nikmat daripada mempunyai weewee yang besar. "

" Iiisshh, tapi weewee Jonginnie besar. "

" Eemm.. Punyaku besar untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada Sehunnie. " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jongin langsung melumat nipple Sehun. Menghisapnya seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mulai mengurut kejantanannya dan Sehun secara bersamaan membuat Sehun mendesah nikmat. Jongin terus mengurut kejantanan mereka berdua, sambil menghisap nipple Sehun secara bergantian.

Sehun mengikuti perlakuan Jongin, ia mulai mengecup leher Jongin. Saliva membasahi leher Jongin. Sehun menggigit leher Jongin saat kembali mencapai klimaks. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat merasakan semprotan cairan sperma Jongin diperutnya.

" Aaahhhh... Hunnie pipis lagi, Jonginnie, dan... dan Jonginnie juga pipis. " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun. Ia tertawa melihat kepolosan anak muridnya ini. Well, wajar saja Sehun mengira sperma yang keluar dari kejantanannya itu adalah air seni. Karena Sehun baru berumur dua belas tahun jadi dia pasti masih belum paham mengenai hal ini.

" Itu bukan pipis Sehunnie sayang. Cairan yang keluar itu namanya sperma. Bagaimana enak tidak? "

Sehun mengangguk. " Eemm.. Enak tapi rasanya sama saja seperti tadi Jonginnie, bahkan menurut Hunnie lebih enak saat Jonginnie memasukkan pensil ke pantat Hunnie. "

Jongin meremas kedua pantat sintal Sehun. " Sehunnie ingin sesuatu disini, emm? "

" Ne, Jonginnie. "

" Kalau begitu, Sehunnie masukkan sendiri, ya. "

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. " Masukkan sendiri? Apa yang dimasukkan Jonginnie? Pensil tadi? " Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pensil yang dilempar Jongin tadi.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Sehun. " Bukan pensil tadi Sehunnie sayang. Tapi weewee milikku. "

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, dan menatap kejantanan Jongin. " Weewee Jonginnie? Eh... Ehh.. Tapi.. Tapi weewee Jonginnie sangat besar. Apa muat dipantat Hunnie? "

" Coba saja. " Sahut Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat pantatnya, dan mulai memposisikan holenya di atas kejantanan Jongin. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, memasukkan kejantanan Jongin tapi kejantanan Jongin terpeleset, bukannya memasukkan tapi Sehun malah menduduki kejantanan Jongin. Ia kembali mencobanya tapi terus gagal.

" Kenapa tidak bisa masuk? Ini karena weewee Jonginnie terlalu besar. " Rengek Sehun. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

" Hei. " Panggil Jongin.

Sehun mendongak, matanya memerah dan berkaca kaca. Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sehun.

" Sini biar aku ajarkan. " Jongin menegakkan tubuh Sehun. " Sehunnie harus membuka lebar kedua pantat lalu memposisikannya di atas weewee milikku. "

Sehun mengikuti perkataan Jongin, ia mulai membuka lebar kedua pantatnya, membuat holenya terbuka. Kejantanan Jongin sedikit demi sedikit memasuki hole Sehun seiring Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya.

" Fuu... Nngghhh... Aaahhh... " Desah Sehun.

Jongin menahan hasratnya untuk segera menggerakkan kejantanannya dikehangatan hole Sehun. Ia membiarkan Sehun membiasakan diri karena tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun.

" Aahh.. Jonginnie.. Terus aahh bagaimana lagi. "

" Naikkan tubuh Sehunnie lalu turunkan kembali. " Sahut Jongin sambil menahan hasrat.

Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya, dan menurunkannya seperti ucapan Jongin.

" Saaa... Sakit Jonginnie... " Air mata membasahi pipi Sehun.

" Perlahan lahan Sehunnie. " __Sial__ , batin Jongin. Inginnya ia menggerakkan pinggulnya secara brutal. Eeuughhh, ia sudah tidak tahan.

" Biarkan aku yang melakukannya. " Jongin menangkup pantat Sehun, dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada Jongin, karena rasa nikmat yang tiba tiba melandanya. " Jo.. Jonginniiehh.. Nnnnn... Apa itu tadiii... Aaahhh... Aahhh... "

" Maafkan, Sehunnie. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. " Jongin kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan kencang. Ia dengan cepat menemukan prostat Sehun, dan terus menghunjamnya.

" Eennghhh... " Sehun mencengkeram kaos Jongin, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dialaminya.

Tiba tiba Jongin bangun, dan membawa Sehun dalam gendongannya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Jongin berjalan membuat tubuh Sehun terhentak naik turun. Sehun melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggul Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin menyandarkan punggung Sehun ke dinding kamar anak muridnya itu. Tangannya ia letakkan di kedua pipi pantat Sehun, menjadikan tubuh Sehun semakin rapat menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia mulai kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya menghunjam prostat Sehun secara terus menerus.

Punggung Sehun menggesek dinding kamar membuat tubuhnya merasakan sensasi lebih. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Jongin, menyurukkan wajahnya dikehangatan leher Jongin.

" Nnnnnhhhh... Aaahhhhh... Jonginnieeehh.. " Desah Sehun.

Tiba tiba Jongin berbalik, dan kembali menggendong Sehun, kali ini menuju tempat tidur. Jongin menghempaskan tubuh mereka tanpa melepaskan tautan, membuat kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam saat tubuh mereka terhentak di atas ranjang.

Jongin mengangkat kedua kaki Sehun, meletakkannya di bahunya, dan menundukkan tubuhnya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Sehun, sebelum mencium bibir manis itu dengan kasar. Lelehan saliva membasahi leher Sehun.

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya diantara tubuh mereka, ia menggenggam kejantanan Sehun, mengurutnya. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya, perutnya terasa diaduk aduk oleh rasa nikmat yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

" Nnnnhhh... Jonginnieeehhh... Hunnie ingin pipis lagi... Nyahhh.. " Desah Sehun.

Jongin semakin cepat menghunjamkan kejantanannya, agar mereka bisa bersama sama klimaks. Tubuh Sehun semakin terhentak, karena hunjaman Jongin yang semakin cepat.

Jongin melenguh merasakan kejantanannya diremas dinding rektum Sehun. " Eeuughh... Hun. Terlalu ketat. " tangannya semakin cepat mengurut kejantanan Sehun.

" Hunnie... Pipisss... Nnnnhhhhhhh. " Sehun menyemburkan kembali spermanya, membasahi tangan dan perut mereka.

Jongin menghunjam semakin cepat, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggul Sehun, menggerakkan berlawanan arah pinggul Sehun dengan hunjamannya. Gerakan Jongin semakin cepat saat ia merasakan klimaksnya hampir sampai. " Hunnn... " Jongin klimaks, menyemburkan spermanya didalam hole Sehun. Membuat Sehun terasa penuh.

" Hiii... Hunnie pipis lagi... Aaahhhh.. " Teriak Sehun kembali klimaks.

Jongin melepas kejantanannya, spermanya merembes keluar dari hole Sehun. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun. Ia memandang wajah Sehun yang memerah dan dipenuhi keringat. Tangannya mengusap keringat didahi Sehun dengan lembut.

" Hei? " Panggil Jongin.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, memandang wajah tampan Songsaenimnya. " Jonginniee.. "

" Sehunnie, tidak apa apa? "

Sehun mengangguk, ia lalu memeluk tubuh Jongin. " Jonginnie itu tadi apa? Kenapa Hunnie jadi lelah? "

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, merebahkan kepala Sehun dengan nyaman didadanya. " Bukankah Sehunnie ingin yang lebih besar dan nikmat? Nah, aku tadi memberikan hal itu pada Sehunnie. Sehunnie merasa enak, bukan? "

" Eemm... " Sehun mengangguk. " Enak, tapi tubuh Hunnie jadi sakit dan lelah, Jonginnie.. "

Jongin mengecup rambut basah Sehun. " Nanti tubuh Sehunnie akan aku pijit, biar sakitnya hilang. Sekarang, Sehunnie pejamkan mata, beristirahatlah dulu. "

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Jongin. " Tidur? Bagaimana dengan belajarnya, Jonginnie? "

" Belajarnya besok saja kita lanjutkan. Sekarang yang penting Sehunnie tidur dulu biar tidak lelah lagi. "

Sehun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, lalu mengecup pipi Jongin. " Selamat malam Jonginnie. Hunnie sayang Jonginnie. "

" Ne, Aku juga sayang Sehunnie. " Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membalas kecupan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Errrr, maafkan diriku endingnya gak pake banget trus encehnya hehehe biasa aza gak panas.

Buat Princessehun412 hehehe beda yaa ama request nya kamu, cuma sama di pedonya doank. Duuhh mianhae gagal.

Makasih buat yang udah baca n review.

Ohh, ya nanggapin perkataan Syakila yang author di bearbunny emang ada dua tapi hihihii yang bernama Juju Jongodult jarang aktif didunia per ff an eeeaaaa.

Salam sayang dan damai KAIHUN HARDSHIPPER


	2. Chapter 2

BIGGER

.

JUJU JONGODULT

.

KAIHUN AS ALWAYS

SEQUEL PRIVATE LESSON

.

RATED M, PWP

.

HAPPY READING

" Aaahh... Nyahhh... Jonginnieehh.. "

Jongin menjilat urat urat kecil dikejantanan Sehun, tangannya meremas testis Sehun yang sudah memerah.

" Nyahhh... Hunnie ingin pipis... " Sehun meremas rambut Jongin, kedua pahanya mengapit kepala Jongin.

Jongin terus menaik turunkan kepalanya, mengulum, menghisap lebih keras.

" Aaaahhhhhh Jonginnniieehhh... " Tubuh Sehun bergetar saat mencapai klimaks, spermanya menyembur, memenuhi mulut Jongin. Tanpa rasa jijik Jongin meneguk sperma yang dikeluarkan Sehun. " Nnnhhh... Nnnhhh.. "

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, melepas kulumannya. " Well, Sperma Hunnie sangat manis seperti orangnya. "

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. " Jonginnie... " Rengeknya. " Hunnie juga ingin melakukannya. " Sehun bangkit, mendorong tubuh Jongin. Tangannya mulai membuka celana Jongin.

" Eh, tu.., tunggu Hunnie. "

" Ayolah Jonginnie, Hunnie juga ingin memberi Jonginnie kenikmatan. " Sehun memukul tangan Jongin yang menganggunya.

" Tu..., tunggu.. "

" Kenapa Hunnie harus menungg... " Mata Sehun terbelalak.

Jongin menepuk wajahnya, menutupi kedua matanya. Kejantanannya yang menegang terpampang sempurna di depan wajah Sehun. " Makanya aku bilang tunggu dulu. "

Sehun memainkan kepala kejantanan Jongin dengan satu jarinya. " Kenapa Weewee Jonginnie semakin besar. " Rengeknya. " Jonginnie, ayo buat Weewee Jonginnie jadi lebih kecil. "

" Huh? Itu tidak mungkin Hun. Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Lagipula ini salahmu, Hun, kamu yang membuatnya jadi besar. "

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut.

" Kalau Hunnie tidak bisa, tidak usah dipaksakan. " Ucap Jongin mengelus dagu Sehun.

" Hunnie tidak bilang kalau Hunnie tidak bisa. " Sehun memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Jongin ke mulutnya. Giginya memberi gigitan gigitan kecil di kulit kejantanan Jongin. Lidahnya memutar menjilat.

Jongin mencengkeram rambut Sehun, ia mencoba menahan pinggulnya agar tidak bergerak dan membuat kekasih kecilnya tersedak.

Sehun menarik kepalanya sambil menghisap, membuat paha Jongin menegang. Sehun melepas kejantanan Jongin dengan suara plopp.

" Omoo... Weewee Jonginnie semakin membesar. "

Jongin menetralkan napasnya. " Hun... Dimana kamu belajar hal seperti itu? "

Sehun tersenyum manis. " Hunnie melihat di internet. " Matanya memancarkan sinar bahagia kekanak kanakan. " Bagaimana, Jonginnie suka, bukan? "

Jongin terkekeh. " Iya, aku suka. " ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh Sehun, untuk merubah posisi mereka.

Tapi Sehun, mengelak. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan kembali mengulum kejantanan Jongin. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati kulumannya, lidahnya memutar di ujung kejantanan Jongin, sesekali lidahnya menusuk nusuk lubang kencing Jongin. Kejantanan Jongin ia gesekkan diantara gigi dan dinding pipinya, mengulumnya seperti mengulum lollypop.

Tangan Jongin memainkan nipple Sehun, tangannya yang lain menyusuri punggung mulus Sehun.

" aaahhkkk.. " Sehun melepas kulumannya. " Nnnnnhhhh... Jonginnie.. "

Jari Jongin memasuki hole Sehun secara perlahan, memutar sebelum mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan cepat. Tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak, pipinya menggesek kejantanan Jongin. Dengan susah payah Sehun kembali memasukkan kejantanan Jongin kemulutnya, keluar masuk, keluar masuk sesekali menghisapnya. Beberapa saat Jongin klimaks, menyemburkan spermanya dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun melepas kulumannya, meneguk sperma Jongin.

" Kau sudah menggodaku, Hun. Jadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab. "

Jongin dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Sehun merebah di atas tempat tidur. Ia mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di depan hole Sehun.

" Jonginnieeee... " Cicit Sehun. " Jangan kasar kasar memasukkan weewee nya. "

Jongin menyeringai lalu membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar menungging. Pantat berisinya terangkat.

" wwaaaaa... Jonginniee.. " Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

Jongin membuka lebar kedua pipi pantat Sehun, lidahnya menjilati sisi hole Sehun sebelum memasukkan lidahnya kedalam kehangatan hole Sehun.

" Aahhhh... Aneh.. Rasanya aneh Jonginnie.. "

Jongin memutar lidahnya, menggoda dinding rektum Sehun. Kepalanya ia gerakkan maju mundur, membuat lidahnya menghunjam hole Sehun.

" Lidahmu, Jonginnie... Nyahhh.. "

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kejantanan Sehun, lalu mengocoknya. Merasakan nikmat di dua titik sensitifnya membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan klimaksnya.

Ia menyemburkan spermanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya. " Eemmm, didalammu sangat basah dan terasa hangat, Hun. " Ia mencium Sehun, giginya menggigit bibir bawah Sehun. Membalikkan tubuh Sehun kembali berbaring tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Mulut Sehun terbuka, memudahkan Jongin memasukkan lidahnya. Sehun dapat merasakan rasanya di lidah Jongin.

Jongin menyampirkan kedua kaki Sehun dibahunya, memposisikan kepala kejantanannya di depan hole Sehun. Masuk sedikit demi sedikit.

" Eeeemmmmhhhh... " Sehun meremas keras rambut Jongin.

Jongin menghunjam dengan cepat, sesaat kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya. Tidak memberi jeda untuk Sehun menyesuaikan diri. Ia yakin cengkeramannya di paha Sehun akan meninggalkan bekas keunguan keesokan harinya tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah memberikan kenikmatan pada dirinya juga pada kekasih kecilnya.

Jongin memutar pinggulnya, memaju mundurkan dengan keras. Kedua testisnya menghantam pipi pantat Sehun setiap ia menghunjam hole Sehun dengan keras.

" Aahhh... Weewee Jonginie aahhhh.. " Desah Sehun.

" Didalammu sangat hangat Hun. " Jongin menghentak keras sekali. " Sangat nikmat. " kembali ia hentakkan.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin, membuat kejantanannya tergesek gesek diantara perutnya dan perut Jongin. " Hyyaaa.. Jonginnie.. Aahhh tunggu nnnnhhh.. "

Jongin tidak mempedulikan permintaan Sehun, ia terus menghunjam dengan semangat prostat Sehun. Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya, memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, semakin menekan masuk kejantanannya.

" Hunnie pipisssss.. Aaahhhhhh... "

Jongin tidak menghentikan hunjamannya, tubuh Sehun yang bergetar karena klimaks, dan hunjaman yang tidak ada hentinya, membuatnya mengencangkan dinding rektumnya, memeluk hangat kejantanan Jongin.

Klimaks bersamaan menghantam mereka. Sperma Jongin yang menyembur memenuhi hole Sehun, tambah memudahkan Jongin menghunjamkan kejantanannya.

Kali ini Jongin merebahkan tubuh Sehun menyamping tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya, punggung Sehun bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Jongin. Jongin menaikkan satu kaki Sehun, dan kembali menghentak dengan keras.

" Nnnnhhhh... Jonginnie baru saja pipis aaahhhhh... Kita tidak bisa.. Aaahhh.. "

Jongin menggigit bahu Sehun, sebelum menjilatnya. Gerakan hunjamannya sama sekali tidak memelan bahkan semakin cepat. Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun, ciumannya menjalar dari bahu menuju wajah Sehun.

Ranjang mulai mengeluarkan suara berdecit, Jongin merapatkan kedua kaki Sehun, membuat hole Sehun semakin ketat. Jongin menggigit gigit kecil pipi Sehun.

 _ _Jonginnie.. Berbeda seperti biasanya__ , batin Sehun.

" Eeennnhhhh... Jonginnie, perut Hunnie terasa aneh. " Rengek Sehun, ia bernapas dengan cepat.

Kedua tangan Jongin memegang pinggul Sehun, menggerakkan pinggul Sehun berlawanan arah dengan pinggulnya. Seluruh tubuh mereka dipenuhi peluh.

Panas, perih, dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya, ia benar benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan serangan Jongin. Kalau begini terus bisa bisa ia pingsan.

" Hunnie pipis lagi.. Nnnhhhhh.. Aaahhhhh.. " klimaks Sehun kali ini begitu intens.

Jongin semakin cepat menghunjam, setelah beberapa kali hunjaman. Akhirnya Jongin kembali memenuhi hole Sehun dengan spermanya.

Deru napas mereka terdengar bersahutan, aroma seks yang kuat tercium di ruangan kamar itu.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut pipi Sehun, saat mendengar dengkur halus keluar dari mulut Sehun.

" Jaljayo princess. "

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Braakkkkkk

" Sehunnieeeeee... " Teriak seseorang sambil memeluk tubuh yang ada dibalik selimut. " Eeuughh, Sehunnie? Tubuhmu kenapa membesar. "

Jongin yang terusik karena seseorang tiba tiba memeluk dan menganggu tidurnya, menarik turun selimutnya bersamaan dengan seseorang yang juga menarik turun selimut yang ia pakai.

Mata Jongin bertatapan dengan mata seseorang. Mereka mengerjap bingung.

" eeennghh.. Jonginnie kenapa ribut sekali? " Sehun mengucek ngucek matanya. Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menatapnya dan Jongin dengan tajam.

" Pa.. Papa? " Cicit Sehun.

" Eehheemm, ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini? " Ucap Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ayah Sehun.

" Itu... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Kekeke maaf tiba tiba aza bikin FF kyk gini.

Ini bikinnya kilat, cepet tanpa edit. Kalau merasa encehnya gak panas, diperbolehkan baca sambil duduk dideket kompor yang bernyala hihihihi

Mohon reviewnya para readers tersayang.

SALAM DAMAI KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER.


End file.
